


Ничего они не понимают

by Amarillis_Beladonna, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF_Starbucks_Team_3lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив краснеет и стискивает пальцами бумагу, продолжая жадно разглядывать изгиб спины Баки, переданный почти фотографически – Стив знает, он сотни раз рисовал Баки, пока тот спал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, – и понимает вдруг: ему душно, жарко, невероятно стыдно и тяжело в паху. Баки на рисунке будто живой, к нему так хочется прикоснуться, что Стив немеет от страха и похоти, не в силах оторвать взгляд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего они не понимают

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** скинни!Стив, обратите внимание на раскладку, Бруклин таймлайн; написано на заявку «Подруга Стива была хорошей девушкой, но аморальной и рисовала развратные картинки со Стивом и Баки. Однажды Стив их увидел»; на последних этапах написания автору подкинули визуальных дровишек, так что [этот](http://41.media.tumblr.com/32e70d3cba980b172faca6b514945339/tumblr_ngc6jdRKBh1r4xcdjo2_500.png) и [этот](http://40.media.tumblr.com/023778d8c83313f85dd0642d310ae116/tumblr_ngc6jdRKBh1r4xcdjo1_500.png) арты можно считать рисунками Салли.

  
Впервые Стив видит их совершенно случайно. Рисунки свалены на столе Салли небрежной кучей, и возможно, Стив бы на них вовсе внимания не обратил: он привык, что у подруги вечный бардак, гордо именуемый творческим беспорядком, – если бы не уголок одного из эскизов. Работа не закончена, об этом можно с точностью сказать, глядя на множество не подтертых вспомогательных линий, но модели… Моделей можно узнать с легкостью – оба человека на рисунке знакомы Стиву как никто другой: одного он каждое утро видит в зеркале, а другой – Баки.  
Стив воровато оглядывается, прислушивается к мелодичному перезвону чашек на кухне, где Салли заваривает чай, и подцепляет край эскиза, чтобы вытянуть его из-под горы других незаконченных работ и убедиться, что не сошел с ума.  
Не сошел, понимает Стив секундой спустя, разглядывая рисунок, а затем дрожащими пальцами лихорадочно перебирает остальные и шумно сглатывает. Практически на каждом листе – Баки и он сам: обнаженные, сплетающиеся руками и ногами, словно желающие слиться в единое целое. Картинки одна другой развратнее: на той самой, уголок которой Стив заметил первым, Баки выгибается дугой под руками Стива, и рот его приоткрыт в немом сладком крике; на следующей – сам Стив, растрепанный и с абсолютно безумным взглядом, запускает Баки пальцы в волосы, вжимая его лицом в свой пах; а дальше… Дальше Стив просто задыхается от откровенности художника, потому что перед глазами его совершенно пошлый в своей невинности рисунок – широко разведенные ноги, запрокинутая голова и собственнический поцелуй. Стив вспыхивает, потому что видеть, себя самого, мечущегося по разворошенной постели, в то время как член Баки прямо в его… Стив даже мысленно не может произнести этого, потому что неправильно, потому что это извращение, потому что красиво и невероятно возбуждающе, черт возьми. Баки невероятно красивый, с ужасом осознает Стив, идеальная модель: стройный, широкоплечий, сильный, с узкой талией и длинными ногами. Каким же образом рядом с ним оказался он сам, Стив не может взять в толк, и что вызывает больше всего вопросов – почему именно так?  
Стив краснеет и стискивает пальцами бумагу, продолжая жадно разглядывать изгиб спины Баки, переданный почти фотографически – Стив знает, он сотни раз рисовал Баки, пока тот спал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, – и понимает вдруг: ему душно, жарко, невероятно стыдно и тяжело в паху. Баки на рисунке будто живой, к нему так хочется прикоснуться, что Стив немеет от страха и похоти, не в силах оторвать взгляд.  
Наверное, возбуждение играет со Стивом дурную шутку, потому что возвращения Салли он не слышит, замечает ее лишь тогда, когда та со странной мечтательной улыбкой ставит поднос на стол, прямо на рисунки.  
– Нравится? – голос у Салли веселый, она смотрит с неподдельным интересом и даже склоняет голову набок. Стив в ответ лишь тяжело дышит, физически ощущая, как горят огнем щеки, и надсадно кашляет. Волнение никогда не идет астматикам на пользу, но сейчас Стив почти благодарен своему недугу, потому что у него есть время собраться с мыслями. Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов подряд, а затем отбрасывает листок на стол, будто тот – мерзкое ядовитое насекомое, и с трудом сипит:  
– Издеваешься? Это отвратительно, – голос у Стива чуть дрожит, но он убеждает себя, что это от гнева, а вовсе не оттого, что постыдное незнакомое возбуждение накрывает его девятым валом.  
– Брось, Роджерс, неужели все так плохо? – Салли с ухмылкой наклоняется, поднимая спланировавший на пол вместо стола рисунок, закусив губу изучает его, словно впервые видит, а затем переводит взгляд на Стива. – То есть не идеально, конечно, да и работа не закончена, но мне кажется, что получается вполне ничего.  
Стив ошарашенно моргает и смотрит на давнюю подругу так, будто она – ведьма. Сумасшедшая и опасная, в своем воображении Стив уже складывает для нее костер, чтобы очистить навек отданную Сатане заблудшую душу. Он морщится, передергивает плечами и категорично мотает головой:  
– Дело не в технике, рисунок хорош, – Стив вздыхает, а потом все же срывается на позорный фальцет: – Салли, я... Да как тебе вообще в голову такое пришло?  
– Ты хоть раз задумывался, как вы смотритесь рядом? – отвечает вопросом на вопрос Салли и насмешливо прищуривается. – Вы будто созданы друг для друга, Стив. Идеально совпадаете, уж ты-то как художник должен это видеть.  
Стив каменеет, осознавая, что явно что-то из виду упустил. Или он слепой художник, что более вероятно, потому что пресловутого совпадения, о котором говорит Салли, Стив даже представить себе не может: красивый Баки, который нравится всем, как доллар, и он сам – нелепый, неуклюжий и нескладный. И лишь когда Стив ловит себя на мысли, что прикидывает, как бы они с Баки смотрелись вместе, рядом друг с другом, он понимает, что все это – нездорово, а Салли и впрямь, пожалуй, ведьма.  
– Ерунда, – Стив вспыхивает и отходит к окну. – Ты говоришь ерунду, выкинь это из головы, Салли, пока не поздно.  
– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что вы с Барнсом живете вместе просто по доброй дружбе и ни разу не оказались в одной койке? – усмешка на лице Салли превращается в поистине дьявольскую. – Что, даже никогда не дрочили друг другу?  
– Разумеется нет, – яростно возражает Стив, а потом уже спокойнее добавляет: – Мы с Баки лучшие друзья, а не больные извращенцы.  
Салли фыркает и закатывает глаза.  
– Тогда ты просто идиот, Роджерс, – говорит она таким тоном, будто объясняет ребенку самые очевидные в мире вещи. – Он же на тебя смотрит как на конфету, с которой хочет сорвать обертку, а потом, перемазавшись шоколадом, тут же слопать. Жадно, голодно.  
– Прекрати! – Стив почти кричит, до того ему не по себе от ее слов. – Хватит, это все твое воображение. Баки не такой. Мы оба не такие, Салли!  
Лицо Стива горит огнем, легкие – тоже. Он хватает свою сумку с рисовальными принадлежностями и, чуть не своротив поднос со стола, вихрем вылетает из квартиры Салли, спиной чувствуя ее пристальный скептический взгляд.

Почти неделю Стив варится в собственном соку, пристально наблюдая за Баки. Наверное, слова Салли все-таки задели его за живое: Стив отчаянно пытается найти в поведении друга те самые жадность и голод, о которых она говорила, но ничего необычного так и не замечает. Баки ведет себя в точности так же, как и всегда: широко улыбается, дурачится, приобнимает Стива за плечи и возвращается домой далеко за полночь, насквозь пропахший приторно-сладкими женскими духами, от которых Стиву хочется отчаянно расчихаться. И лишь на седьмой день Стив наконец вынужден с натяжкой, но признать правоту Салли – Баки действительно на него смотрит.  
Он ловит этот странный взгляд совершенно случайно, ранним утром, когда чистит зубы. Стив уже было наклоняется к раковине, чтобы сплюнуть противно-мятный привкус зубного порошка, как в закуток, служащий им ванной, вваливается Баки. Заспанный, помятый, он смотрит на Стива в отражении зеркала, и Стив застывает прямо с зубной щеткой во рту: в глазах Баки совершенно незнакомое выражение бешеной нежности. Стив резко оборачивается, чтобы убедиться – ему не показалось, но когда он оказывается с Баки лицом к лицу, тот уже привычно улыбается и трет легкую щетину на подбородке.  
– С добрым утром, – Баки подходит ближе, пофыркивая, умывается, разбрызгивает воду во все стороны и блаженно жмурится. – Я тебя вчера не разбудил?  
Стив мотает головой и наконец полощет рот. О том, что разбудить его, так и не сомкнувшего глаз полночи до самого возвращения Баки, было невозможно, Стив почему-то умалчивает. Ему кажется неуместным пенять Баки на то, что у него есть своя жизнь, а вот у самого Стива – не особенно.  
– Пойду займусь завтраком, – вздыхает Стив и, напоследок вскользь коснувшись плеча Баки ладонью, уступает ему место у раковины.  
С этого момента он принимается следить за Баки еще более пристально, но все бестолку – больше Баки не прокалывается, он словно бы всегда знает, что Стив настороже, смотрит привычно спокойно и насмешливо. Застать его врасплох совершенно невозможно, и Стив начинает думать, что ему просто показалось.

На исходе второй недели Стив сдается и приходит к Салли домой под вечер, в первый раз с тех пор, как нашел у нее рисунки. В конце концов Салли – хорошая девушка и верный друг, чтобы вот так просто вычеркнуть ее из своей жизни из-за одного-единственного эпизода. У Стива не слишком много друзей, чтобы ими разбрасываться.  
Салли открывает дверь сразу, а потом как ни в чем ни бывало идет заваривать на кухню чай, будто и не было между ними никакого камня преткновения, не было пошлых и откровенных рисунков со Стивом и Баки, вышедших из-под ее руки.  
– Давненько не заглядывал на огонек, а, Стиви? – Салли тепло улыбается, разливая чай по чашкам и устраивается за столом. – У меня есть для тебя несколько новых набросков.  
– Если ты опять сейчас заведешь речь обо мне и Баки… – угрожающе начинает Стив, но Салли в ответ лишь смеется.  
– Вообще-то я хотела показать тебе пару пейзажей с пленера, которые я планирую отдать на конкурс, но… – она с удовлетворением прищелкивает языком, а потом хитро заканчивает: – Но вижу, что обнаженная натура тебя интересуют куда больше пейзажей.  
Стив вспыхивает, почти физически ощущая, как горят огнем щеки. Неужели так сложно было дослушать Салли до конца и не попасться на этот крючок? Да, сложно, внезапно понимает он, Салли всегда умела грамотно расставить свои сети, чтобы Стив попался, и он лишь в очередной раз ее не разочаровал.  
– Ладно, с чего ты решила, что Баки… – Стив сдается и со вздохом роняет голову на скрещенные руки, ему хочется спрятать лицо, потому что говорить об этом Салли в глаза – невыносимо.  
– Ты видел, – перебивает его Салли и тихо смеется. В ее интонациях ни на йоту нет вопроса, она лишь констатирует факт. – Не видел – не спрашивал бы.  
– Я не уверен, – Стив качает головой, по-прежнему уткнувшись носом в сгиб локтя. Не слишком удобно, но зато не приходится встречаться с подругой взглядом. – Баки просто не может.  
– То есть насчет себя ты иллюзий больше не питаешь? – Салли удовлетворенно хмыкает и звенит ложечкой о чашку. Создается ощущение, что она уже почувствовала себя победителем в этом дурацком споре.  
– Салли! – вскидывается Стив, мгновенно забывая о том, что хотел прятать красные от стыда щеки.  
– Стив, – кивает та самодовольно и, потянувшись к привычной горе бумаг, достает из нее папку с набросками. – Ты только вглядись – и все поймешь.  
Стив с тяжелым вздохом раскрывает папку и почти захлебывается – этих рисунков он, равно как и обещанных пейзажей, еще не видел: Баки лежит на постели, рассеянно улыбается, и взгляд его прикован, вероятно, к лицу Стива, оседлавшего бедра Баки и вытянувшегося в струну. Чувственные и мягкие линии, они уже не кажутся Стиву отвратительными, лишь безумно возбуждающими и пьянящими похлеще алкоголя.  
– Зачем ты это делаешь? – дрожащим голосом выдыхает Стив, у него кружится голова от того, как нарисованный Баки осторожно устроил свои пальцы прямо поверх растянутых его же членом припухших мышц. Он оглаживает вход, словно бы наслаждаясь своей властью, а Стив сжимается на нем, выгибается и, скорее всего, стонет. От этой картинки Стив ощущает фантомное прикосновение меж ягодиц, хочет большего, хочет узнать, смог бы он действительно так раскрыться, чтобы принять в себя Баки, заставить его смотреть на себя так же, как на рисунке. Чтобы прийти в себя, приходится несколько раз моргнуть и отвести взгляд от листа.  
– Делаю что? Тыкаю тебя носом, как новорожденного щенка, в очевидные вещи? – Салли подпирает щеку кулаком, с интересом ловит эмоции на лице Стива, и тот обреченно отворачивается, стараясь спрятать алеющие скулы – Салли хороший художник, она не ошибается с выводами, а это значит – он влип так, как давненько не влипал.  
– Зачем ты нас рисуешь? – жалко уточняет он, поерзав на стуле. В брюках у Стива тесновато, знакомое ощущение, сколько раз он думал о девушках, представляя их в своих объятиях, но никогда раньше вместо девушек в его фантазиях не было Баки, и это пугает до спертого дыхания.  
– Вы красивые вместе, Роджерс, – Салли пожимает плечами, а потом задумчиво покусывает губу и поясняет: – Как две половинки единого целого. Меня это вдохновляет.  
– Это Баки красивый, а я… – отчаянно мотает головой Стив, он не хочет ничего слышать, не хочет соглашаться, потому что да, это Баки – красивый, а он сам – всего лишь неуклюжее недоразумение, каким-то чудом задержавшееся рядом.  
От возмущения Салли вскидывается и чуть не переворачивает чайную чашку, глаза у нее горят, когда она вскакивает с места и подлетает к Стиву.  
– Глупости! – Салли хватает его за руку и тащит к зеркалу. Сопротивление бесполезно, и даже не потому, что подруга сильнее и крепче него, просто Стив знает – если Салли что-то задумала, она не успокоится, пока ее идеи, какими бы безумными они ни были, не воплотятся в жизнь.  
На этот раз идея – безумнее некуда. Бьет все рекорды, обходит по очкам даже тот случай, когда Салли на спор разоделась словно портовая шлюха и залезла плясать прямо на стойку в пабе. Она встает за спиной у Стива, возвышаясь над ним едва ли не на целую голову – почти как Баки, а затем принимается медленно, пуговица за пуговицей, расстегивать на нем одежду.  
– Господи, перестань! – Стив стыдливо пытается запахнуть разведенные в стороны полы рубашки, но Салли легко шлепает его по рукам, ловит взгляд Стива в отражении и практически шепчет, как заклинательница змей:  
– Захлопнись и смотри, – ткань, повинуясь ее ловким пальцам, легко скользит по плечам и падает под ноги. Стив, завороженный низкими бархатными интонациями, послушно смотрит и ежится, не от холода, нет, ему просто до ужаса неуютно оставаться перед кем-то без одежды. Салли же тем временем, едва касаясь, проводит по его животу, ребром ладони, обводит ключицы и продолжает шептать Стиву в ухо:  
– Изящный, тонкий, почти прозрачный, – перечисляет она, оценивающе изучая его в зеркале, пальцы ее ложатся Стиву на подбородок. – Красивые губы, очерченные брови, выразительные глаза.  
Стив знает, что Салли над ним не смеется – слишком серьезный для шутки голос. А та, почувствовав, что сопротивление практически сломлено, дожимает Стива – Салли засовывает руки ему в карманы и, сквозь ткань оглаживая бедренные косточки, командует:  
– А теперь закрой глаза и представь, что это не я, а Барнс.  
Ее ладони плавно скользят по всему телу, невозможно предугадать, где будет следующее прикосновение. Стив больше не вырывается, он обреченно подчиняется и, послушно прикрыв глаза, почти стонет от того, что по груди его ведут словно не женские руки, а широкие ладони Баки.  
– Видишь, это всегда было с тобой, – мягко усмехается Салли, довольная произведенным эффектом. – Просто я – единственная, кто заметил.  
– Да чтоб тебе провалиться, – выдыхает Стив, закусывая губу. Ощущение, что его касается Баки, настолько физическое, настолько желанное, что хочется завыть в голос.  
Салли хмыкает, а потом приобнимает Стива за пояс, устраивается подбородком на его плече и почти мурлычет в самое ухо:  
– Барнс обращается с тобой как с хрупкой бесценной статуэткой; так не ведут себя с друзьями, даже лучшими. Если ты ему только намекнешь – он тебя больше никогда не выпустит из рук, Стиви, – Салли говорит так убежденно, будто Баки самолично изливал ей душу, и как бы Стив ни противился, где-то глубоко внутри ему безумно хочется верить, он ловит каждое сказанное подругой слово. Салли тем временем, заметив его сомнения, переходит к запрещенным приемам: – Ты никогда не задумывался, почему твой Барнс не остепенится и не заведет себе наконец девушку? Все просто – она ему не нужна. И нет, я по глазам твоим вижу, что ты сейчас хочешь разразиться пламенной речью про десятки, если не сотни девчонок, с которыми он ходит на танцы, но это все не то.  
Стив напрягается и сквозь зеркало смотрит на Салли. Ну и какими же будут ее аргументы против бесконечных романов Баки? Скажет, что он все выдумывает? Стив скептически приподнимает бровь, но следующие слова Салли заставляют его захлебнуться воздухом.  
– В Бруклине все считают, что Баки Барнс – тот еще дамский угодник и искуситель, такая уж у него репутация, – Салли делает драматичную паузу, а потом криво ухмыляется: – Но знаешь, что? Все его девочки невинны, как невесты Христовы, Стив. О таком даже в девичьей компании неохотно рассказывают, оскорбительно ведь оказаться недостойной главного красавчика в округе, но я наводила справки. Подозреваю, что причина проста: единственный, кому Барнс готов себя отдать, – слишком близко и невероятно далеко. Он сбегает от своих ярких красоток, не позволяя ничего ни себе, ни им, потому что дома его ждут. Ты ждешь, Роджерс, и он послушно приходит, даже зная, что ничего ему с тобой не светит.  
– Не надо, Салли, – срывающимся голосом просит Стив, выпутываясь из ее объятий и наклоняясь за рубашкой. – Я же могу поверить, и кому от этого будет лучше?  
Салли отходит к столу, устраивается там с альбомом и принимается делать набросок, то и дело поднимая на Стива взгляд, пока он лихорадочно пытается правильно застегнуть пуговицы. Молчание затягивается, и лишь когда Стив тоже подсаживается за стол, пытаясь смочить горло давно остывшим чаем, Салли спокойно говорит:  
– Ты уже веришь, потому что я говорю правду. Правде верить легко – как дышать.  
Стив не отвечает, зная Салли, он почти не сомневается, что это провокация на новый виток дискуссии. Он лишь пьет чай и наблюдает за тем, как карандаш порхает по бумаге в ловких умелых пальцах. Снова Баки и он сам – ничего нового.  
Отвлекать Салли не хочется, Стив в курсе, как это раздражает – когда тебе мешают рисовать, пусть даже ему и не по себе от того, что в альбоме Салли появляется очередной пошлый стыдный скетч. Он сам бы никогда такого не нарисовал, но Салли – Салли другая. Она смелая, не боится бросать правду и свои собственные домыслы людям в лицо, именно поэтому Стив с ней и дружит. Именно поэтому Стив не возмущается, поглядывая на эскиз, а со вздохом придвигает к себе стопку с остальными, чтобы рассмотреть их получше.  
Спустя полчаса Стив начинает собираться домой. Во-первых, ему действительно пора, а во-вторых, неистово хочется прийти в квартиру раньше Баки и сделать то, что в присутствии друга он никогда бы делать не стал. Стиву хочется сжать себя между ног, приласкать пальцами, представляя, что это Баки, а не он сам. Да, такое в присутствии Баки делать не стоит, определенно.  
– Возьмешь парочку? – уже на пороге Салли протягивает Стиву несколько своих рисунков с хитрой ухмылкой. По ее глазам Стив видит: Салли прекрасно понимает причины его спешки, – и краснеет от жгучего стыда, мысленно благодаря подругу за проявленное великодушие – своих догадок Салли вслух не озвучивает, иначе было бы еще гаже на душе.  
– Спятила? – Стив смотрит на нее как на сумасшедшую и в ужасе отступает за дверь. – А вдруг Баки увидит?  
– Не увидит, если хорошо прятать, – Салли подмигивает. – Ты же не совсем идиот, Роджерс.  
Стив качает головой, а потом, не давая себе возможности передумать, разворачивается и идет к лестнице.  
– Нет, Салли, ни за что, – уже через плечо бросает он, и куда менее уверенно добавляет: – Я, может, и больной, но Баки… Баки нормальный, ты не права насчет него. Я не хочу ставить нас с ним в неловкое положение.  
Стив не видит лица подруги, зато, сбегая по ступенькам, отчетливо слышит ее звонкий, ничуть не обидный смех. Кажется, Салли получает невероятное удовольствие, смущая его, но ей, как выяснилось, Стив готов и не такое простить.

Самая сложная борьба – с самим собой. Стив выходит победителем из этой мучительной схватки ровно три дня, на четвертый он сдается и снова оказывается у Салли, которая с непроницаемым лицом вручает ему парочку новых набросков вместе с остальными, уже законченными рисунками, а потом усаживается за стол и, создавая Стиву подобие уединения, с головой уходит в чертежи для колледжа. Стиву до безумия стыдно жадным горящим взглядом рассматривать ее работы, которым по откровенности и в подметки не годятся почти контрабандные пин-ап картинки. Пин-ап – простенькая эротика, рисунки же Салли – неприкрытая похоть и разврат, но Стив каждый вечер устраивается в небольшой квартирке Салли на тахте, чтобы отпечатать в своей памяти каждую их линию. Запомнить то, чего никогда не будет, потому что Стив по-прежнему уверен – Салли неправа, и Баки не заинтересован. То единственное странное утро в ванной – все, что есть у Стива, а этого явно недостаточно, чтобы рискнуть, ошибиться и потерять самого близкого человека после смерти матери. Стив слишком дорожит Баки, чтобы рассказать ему об их с Салли маленькой тайне.  
Сначала Салли относится к его нежеланию забирать рисунки почти снисходительно, но через пару недель ей безумно надоедает эта молчаливая созерцательная вахта, которую Стив, как часовой, несет на тахте. Салли уже совсем не веселит тот факт, что Стив, словно запойный пьяница за дрянным пойлом, приходит к ней каждый день, чтобы потом уйти домой с шальным поплывшим взглядом. Почти месяц она терпит, а потом не выдерживает и насильно всовывает Стиву папку с рисунками, прежде чем захлопнуть перед его носом дверь.  
Стив готов признать – Салли права, пусть именно она и втянула его в это безумие, вариться в нем Стиву следует в одиночку. Стив бы тоже был не слишком доволен, если бы кто-то приходил к нему как по расписанию, чтобы потом сбежать, прикрывая бугор на брюках перекинутым через руку пиджаком.  
Когда Стив приносит рисунки домой, он понимает, что с нездоровым поведением нужно срочно заканчивать, потому что Баки – не слепой, рано или поздно он заметит, и тогда Стиву будет очень стыдно перед ним.  
Стив клянется себе, что никогда не достанет рисунки Салли из-под кровати, куда он, воровато оглядываясь, засунул их сразу же. Никогда, лихорадочно думает Стив, а потом, противореча себе же, поправляется – особенно когда Баки дома. Стив клянется, что приложит все усилия, чтобы выкинуть из головы фантазии, в которых Баки сладко его целует, а потом раздвигает Стиву ноги и растягивает его своим членом, но нарушает свое обещание в первую же ночь.  
Июль жаркий, почти удушающий, а Баки, красивый и совершенно голый под простыней, спит, разметавшись по своей постели. Баки всегда спит в жару голышом, совершенно не стесняясь, и раньше Стиву было плевать, когда тот, изнывая от зноя, спинывал одеяло в ноги, блаженно подставляясь легкому ветерку от окна, а теперь – сердце замирает. Размеренное дыхание, чуть приоткрытый чувственный рот, ладонь на плоском животе у самой кромки ткани, согнутая в колене нога – все это Баки, и Стив прикусывает щеку изнутри, чтобы не застонать. Безумно хочется подняться с кровати, сделать каких-то пару шагов и пропасть с головой – гладить расслабленные мышцы, целовать кожу, покрытую испариной; сдернуть тонкую простыню и уткнуться лицом в пах, вдыхая мускус и пот.  
Баки настолько развратный в своей сонной невинности, что Стив, опасливо замирая и чутко прислушиваясь, осторожно свешивается с кровати и тянет наружу запрятанную среди ненужных вещей и пыли папку. Свет уличных фонарей из окна позволяет видеть совсем немного, лишь общие очертания рисунков, но Стив давно выучил их наизусть, еще рассматривая у Салли дома, поэтому теперь ему не нужно хорошее освещение, чтобы задохнуться от возбуждения.  
Стив жадно ищет нужный ему набросок, самый похожий на его теперешнюю фантазию, на котором член лежащего поперек постели, расслабленного Баки – у него во рту. Низ живота у Стива сводит сладкой судорогой, он, стараясь не шуметь, выпутывается из нижнего белья и, переведя взгляд с листа на Баки, сжимает собственный член ладонью. Чтобы не стонать, приходится закусить угол наволочки, Стив натужно дышит носом и начинает двигать рукой.  
Чертова Салли и ее больные фантазии, если бы не она, Стив никогда бы не опустился до такого – до жгучего желания быть прижатым к постели сильным тяжелым телом Баки. Не хотел бы, чтобы Баки целовал его и раскрывал своими пальцами, а потом безудержно вколачивался в него, с ума сходя от тесноты и жара, разводя ноги Стива еще шире. Родители назвали дочь Сэлвейшн, потому что ее рождение было настоящим спасением их брака, но для Стива Салли – не спасение, а скорее погибель, потому что теперь из-за ее чертовых рисунков Стив каждую ночь видит во сне Баки, жадно его целующего и втрахивающего в кровать. Такое не может быть спасением, за такое отправляются прямиком в ад. Иисус с материнского распятия, висящего на стене, смотрит скорбно и укоризненно, но Стиву уже все равно. Стив зажмуривается и тянется между ног рукой, несмело обводя тугие мышцы подушечкой пальца.  
Безумно стыдно прикасаться к себе вот так, особенно когда на соседней кровати – Баки, но и сдержаться тоже – никаких шансов. Стив гладит себя, примериваясь, а потом осторожно пропихивает палец на одну фалангу. Жжение почти неприятное, сухое; мышцы поддаются неохотно, но встать и поискать какой-нибудь крем нет ни единой возможности – вдруг Баки проснется от шума. Стив, чувствуя, как краснеет, засовывает палец в рот, стараясь оставить на нем как можно больше слюны, и снова толкается в сжатую дырку.  
Так – легче, но ненамного. Вход тесный, горячий, и Стива сначала пробивает дрожь, а потом резко обдает жаром. Кажется, теперь он знает отличный способ согреваться зимними ночами, чтобы не знобило.  
Стив перекатывается на бок и, смяв локтем рисунки, сплевывает на вторую ладонь, а затем, подтянув колено к груди, старательно размазывает слюну по зажатому в своей заднице пальцу, чтобы пропихнуть его глубже. Поза неудобная, хочется раскрыться, помочь себе расслабиться, но рядом Баки – поэтому ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть; только сжимать зубами наволочку и следить за тем, чтобы ни один стон не прорвался наружу. Глаза закрываются сами собой, а под веками – Баки, голый, такой, как сейчас. Его пальцы были бы чуть грубее из-за мозолей, растягивали бы сильнее – у Баки красивые мужские руки с широкими ладонями и крупными костяшками. Стив заставляет себя снова посмотреть на рисунки, а потом переводит взгляд на расслабленное лицо Баки, на его темные ресницы, отбрасывающие длинные тени, и гладит напряженные мышцы входа вторым пальцем, стараясь пропихнуть его в себя.  
У него с трудом, но выходит; всего на одну фалангу, но Стив млеет от этой заполненности и начинает чувствовать почти ушедшее возбуждение, а потом Баки ворочается и сонно бубнит:  
– Стиви, – голос у него хриплый и такой родной, что Стив под своей простыней замирает сначала от нежности, а потом от ужаса, что попался. Однако Баки, кажется, ничего странного не замечает, он лишь разморенно вздыхает и бормочет: – Ты чего не спишь?  
– Жарко, – сипит Стив и ждет ответа, но ответа нет: Баки ерзает на постели, ногой стаскивает с себя простыню, а потом переворачивается на живот и зарывается носом в подушку. Вне сомнений, он уже снова спит, у Баки никогда не было бессонницы.  
С одной стороны, так даже лучше – никаких неловких вопросов не будет, но с другой – Стиву теперь еще хуже, он видит изгиб спины, капельки пота на пояснице Баки, его крепкие ягодицы и длинные ноги.  
Как второй палец оказывается внутри на всю длину, Стив даже не помнит, он медленно двигает рукой, кусая губы, и старается не стонать. Хочется тоже сбросить с себя простыню, раскинуть ноги в стороны, так широко, как только возможно, и насаживаться сильнее, яростнее. Бедра мелко дрожат от напряжения, и Стив отпускает колено, сжимая освободившейся рукой свой член. Ему не хватает совсем немного, пары движений – обвести головку ладонью, провернуть пальцы внутри и толкнуться глубже, до самых костяшек, не обращая внимания на саднящие от сухости и трения мышцы. Стив тихонько ахает, замирает, утонув в подушке лицом, и чувствует, как под ним расплывается мокрое пятно.  
Стиву по-прежнему стыдно, особенно когда он поворачивает голову и оглаживает взглядом фигуру безмятежно спящего Баки. Стыдно, но как же, черт возьми, хорошо.

После первого раза становится куда легче, и дело даже не в том, что с памятной ночи Стив всегда держит под подушкой баночку с ромашковым кремом. Просто теперь он умеет расслабляться почти сразу, сначала лаская, а потом жестко трахая себя двумя, а зачастую и тремя пальцами. Иногда, когда Баки дома нет, он опускается на колени, прогибается в спине, и так получается куда проще – оттянуть одной рукой ягодицу, а пальцами второй скользнуть в натянутую до предела дырку. Пальцы входят глубже, угол – более удачный, отчего Стив, не сдерживаясь, стонет и скулит, раздвигая бедра и практически ложась грудью на постель.  
Это похоже на какое-то безумие, но Стив уже давно перестал с собой бороться, он просто поддается искушению каждый раз, когда достает рисунки Салли из-под кровати. Единственное, чего он боится, – того, что узнает Баки, но Баки, кажется, ничего не замечает, ведет себя как обычно, лишь все чаще приходит домой под утро совершенно пьяным и печальным. Он ничего не рассказывает, но Стив догадывается о причинах: в Европе уже неспокойно, поэтому, скорее всего, не за горами тот день, когда и в Америке объявят всеобщую демобилизацию, а Баки никогда не хотел воевать. Баки ненавидит войну всем сердцем, он – человек мира, человек шумных посиделок в пабах и тихих вечеров в их со Стивом тесной квартирке. Но как бы Баки ни относился к войне, Стив почти уверен – он будет одним из первых, кто пойдет обивать пороги пунктов призыва, потому что Баки не привык прятаться от проблем. Ему проще бравировать и шутить о том, что он быстро выиграет войну и вернется, чем признать – он до смерти боится никогда не вернуться в Бруклин из холодных окопов.  
Стив же, напротив, хочет этой войны. Не потому, что война – это хорошо, боже упаси, таким идиотом не может быть даже Стив. Просто война – его единственный шанс доказать себе самому и окружающим, что он тоже чего-то стоит, сделать что-то важное для страны. Стив не боится войны, в отличие от Баки, он лишь признает ее неизбежным злом, которое рано или поздно затронет и жизни рядовых американцев, как бы далеко Америка ни находилась от основного театра военных событий.  
Стив не говорит с Баки о войне, в тот первый и последний раз, когда пытался – как бы невзначай поинтересовался мнением насчет захваченной фашистами Чехословакии и сгущающихся над Польшей туч, – Баки посмотрел на него страшными пустыми глазами и промолчал. Больше Стив в его присутствии о войне не заговаривал, в глубине души надеясь, что никогда и не придется, но абсолютно точно зная, что придется, еще как, и куда скорее, чем они оба думают. У мирного времени есть совершенно ужасное свойство – утекать сквозь пальцы словно песок.  
Стив медленно плетется по знакомым с самого детства улицам Бруклина и с каждым шагом все яснее понимает, что не хочет возвращаться сейчас домой. Вчера Баки не пришел ночевать, не пришел он и под утро, когда Стив судорожно распахнул глаза после пары часов тревожного сна. Баки не появился даже к завтраку, и на учебу Стив уходил из пустой квартиры, будто разом утратившей весь свой уют с отсутствием Баки, его ночных шатаний в поисках кровати и тихого смеха. Никогда раньше Баки не позволял себе так поступать со Стивом – пропадать без предупреждения и заставлять его беспокоиться. Наверное, что-то изменилось, думает Стив, и не только в нем самом, в Баки – тоже.  
Кое-где начинают зажигаться первые уличные фонари – значит дело уже к полуночи. В конце июля все еще поздно темнеет, и надо бы действительно идти домой – сегодня Стиву не слишком улыбается получить тумаков в темной подворотне, не то настроение, но домой он отчаянно не хочет. Не хочет видеть подавленного, пропахшего дрянным бурбоном Баки или же вообще снова, как и накануне, вернуться в пустую темную квартиру.  
Отчаянно больно, когда все вот так, когда ты не понимаешь, за что самый близкий и родной человек тебя наказывает, но Стив ничего Баки не говорит. У Стива нет никакого морального права предъявлять Баки претензии по поводу скрытности, у него и самого есть секрет, о котором Стив никогда Баки не расскажет.  
Стив мучительно растягивает дорогу настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, а потом ловит себя на мысли, что ведет себя точь-в-точь как в детстве, когда с разбитыми коленками и ссадинами на лице боялся показаться матери на глаза. Тогда, много лет назад, Стив так же выбирал самый длинный путь, кружа по переулкам и кривым узким улочкам.  
Но, как и в детстве, неизбежно наступает момент, когда оттягивать уже дальше некуда, и Стив со вздохом поворачивает ключ в замочной скважине. На мгновение у него возникает чувство дежавю, потому что на пороге его встречает, о нет, не разгневанная и взволнованная мать, но не менее разгневанный и взволнованный Баки.  
– Ты рехнулся, Стиви? – интересуется он у Стива, подперев спиной стену у входной двери. – На часы вообще смотрел?  
Стив невозмутимо проходит в квартиру мимо Баки, старательно держась на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а потом в тон ему почти равнодушно бросает:  
– А ты вчера? – Стив зол, ему хочется дать себе волю и наброситься на Баки с кулаками, потому что накануне он чуть с ума не сошел, гадая: то ли Баки слишком уж хорошо, чтобы прийти домой, то ли плохо настолько, что он вообще никуда идти не может.  
Но Баки даже не думает извиняться за вчерашнее и словно бы вообще не слышит слов Стива; лицо у него пылает, глаза блестят, а пальцы – напротив – непроизвольно сжимаются до белизны так, будто он взбешен не на шутку. Баки явно не в себе, и создается ощущение, что он все еще пьян, а может – просто пьян снова.  
– Опять ошивался у своей безумной подружки? – почти выплевывает он и подступает ближе. От неожиданности Стив даже не сразу находится с ответом, потому что происходящее здесь и сейчас – совершенно не вписывается в его привычную картину мира. Баки всегда благожелательно относился к Салли, считал, что она – вполне подходящая для Стива компания, а теперь Баки говорит о ней с такой жгучей ненавистью, что аж не по себе становится.  
– Я не… – Стив переминается с ноги на ногу и непонимающе смотрит на Баки почти в упор, благо что тот стоит совсем близко. Так близко, что хочется отшатнуться, но вместо этого Стив решительно возражает: – Салли не безумная. Да что на тебя нашло, Бак?  
Хочется заорать: «Какая муха тебя укусила?» – и вцепиться в отвороты вчерашней рубашки, но Стив сдерживается. Ему важно понять, что происходит, потому что злость на Салли – не самая насущная сейчас проблема. Дело в другом – Баки никогда раньше не позволял себе разговаривать со Стивом в таком тоне, и вот это – неожиданно больно и сбивает с толку окончательно.  
Стив молчит, он ждет, что Баки хоть как-то попытается объясниться, но вместо ответа Баки за руку тащит его вглубь комнаты и широким жестом обводит письменный стол, на котором разложены рисунки Салли. Сердце Стива разом уходит в пятки, он бросает быстрый взгляд на Баки и ежится. Нет, Баки совершенно трезв, и как Стив вообще мог подумать об обратном? Выпивший Баки – мягкий, расслабленный и смешливый, а Баки напротив – просто в бешенстве.  
Попался, стучит в голове у Стива одна-единственная мысль; рано или поздно это должно было неминуемо случиться – и вот. Рисунки – пошлые, откровенные, постыдные, – которые Баки никогда не должен был увидеть, лежат прямо перед ними, и у Стива не хватает духу даже глаз на Баки поднять. Баки злится, и он имеет полное право, потому что такое – как нож в спину; такое – не прощают.  
– Что это? – обманчиво-спокойно спрашивает Баки, кивая в сторону вороха бумаг на столешнице. Чувствуется, что он крепится изо всех сил, чтобы только не кричать; Стив знает цену этому его внешнему спокойствию.  
– Рисунки? – дрогнувшим голосом тихо отзывается Стив. Отрицать очевидное нет смысла, поэтому лучше побыстрее закончить с неприятным разговором и пойти собирать свои вещи, чтобы съехать. Куда он пойдет, Стив пока еще не знает, но почти уверен, что Салли по-дружески пустит его на свою тахту хотя бы на пару дней; с учетом того, что вся эта история случилась именно из-за нее – за ней своего рода должок.  
Баки молчит, видимо ждет продолжения, но Стив не знает, как ему объясниться, поэтому молчит тоже. Наконец Баки не выдерживает и устало выдыхает:  
– Я вижу, что это рисунки, и я хочу понять...  
– Они не мои, – перебивает Стив. Несмотря на то, что он уже потерял Баки, Стиву все же хочется, чтобы тот знал правду – знал, что у самого Стива никогда бы духу не хватило перенести на бумагу такое, что он бы со стыда сгорел. Он уже было раскрывает рот, чтобы сбивчиво рассказать всю историю с начала до конца, но Баки ловит его подбородок пальцами, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза, а затем качает головой.  
– Стив. Стиви… – и когда Стив наконец-то встречается с ним взглядом, внутренне замирая от ужаса, Баки гораздо мягче продолжает: – Дай мне договорить. Что я, твои рисунки не узнал бы? Это не твоя рука. Просто скажи, у кого, черт возьми, ума хватило на такую дурь? Это ведь у нее, правда?  
Баки внимательно изучает его, будто пытается прочитать мысли; его пальцы цепко, но очень осторожно держат Стива за подбородок, не давая отвернуться, и Стив послушно не шевелится, чувствуя отвращение к самому себе, чувствуя, как начинает гореть от стыда лицо.  
Теперь понятно, отчего Баки так злится на Салли – он, скорее всего, сразу же догадался, кто автор набросков. Баки терпеть не может, когда ошибается в людях, а тут – ошибся. Дважды: в Салли каких-то пару лет назад и когда-то очень давно – в самом Стиве. Стив лихорадочно пытается сказать хоть что-то, но язык будто отсох, и мысли путаются, а потом неожиданно он понимает – Баки успокоился, лишь смотрит как-то странно.  
– Стив, я бы никогда этого с тобой не сделал, – вздыхает снова Баки и закусывает губу. Молчания в этом несуразном разговоре гораздо больше, чем слов, значит не только сам Стив растерян, Баки – тоже, иначе бы частил, как из пулемета.  
– Тебе мерзко? – убито спрашивает Стив, чувствуя, что еще чуть-чуть, и он просто вырвется из рук Баки, а потом сбежит куда-нибудь на край земли, только бы не слышать ответа. Ответ очевидный и известен Стиву наперед.  
– Не в этом дело, Стиви, – Баки качает головой и продолжает смотреть так, будто хочет то ли обнять Стива, то ли ему врезать. Баки соткан из противоречий, но он не делает ни первого, ни второго, он лишь тихо говорит: – И нет, мне не мерзко. То есть да, мерзко конечно, Стив, и я вообще-то в бешенстве, если ты не заметил, но совсем не по той причине, по которой ты думаешь.  
– Я знаю, Бак, тебе противно, – бубнит Стив, совершенно не улавливая его слов. – Я сейчас соберу вещи и уйду. Господи, да как ты вообще можешь ко мне прикасаться теперь?  
Стив пытается мотнуть головой, чтобы высвободиться из мягкой хватки Баки на своем лице, но терпит сокрушительную неудачу. Это ожидаемо – Баки всегда был сильнее; даже теперь, когда он едва касается Стива пальцами, вырваться невозможно.  
– Никуда ты не пойдешь. Ночь на дворе, – Баки крепко сжимает свободную руку в кулак и с силой опускает ее на столешницу, не сдержав эмоций.  
Стив понуро склоняет голову, чувствуя, как большим пальцем Баки ласково гладит его щеку, а потом почти неслышно выдавливает из себя:  
– Баки, я не хочу, чтобы ты, глядя на меня, каждую минуту думал…  
Баки его не слушает. Он осторожно тянет подбородок Стива вверх, делает глубокий вдох, а потом склоняется и, не дав Стиву ни единой возможности отстраниться, мягко прижимается к его губам своими. Баки словно в омут с головой ныряет, в этом целомудренном и бережном жесте столько отчаяния и нежности, что можно захлебнуться и утонуть. Баки будто весь застывает в нерешительности, и только мелко подрагивают подушечки его пальцев у Стива на подбородке.  
Стив застывает тоже, потому что поцелуй – это то, чего он меньше всего ждал от Баки. Даже не поцелуй, простое соприкосновение губ, взгляд, словно бы проникающий в самую душу, и сорванное дыхание, сразу и не поймешь – чье. Сердце из груди рвется так, что Стиву становится страшно: оно сейчас пробьет ребра и все это кончится, а Баки продолжает смотреть ему в глаза и не шевелится.  
– Видишь? Мне не противно, – наконец хрипло говорит Баки, чуть качнувшись назад. Пальцев с подбородка Стива он не убирает, будто боится, что Стив сбежит, едва его отпустишь. Баки закусывает губу в задумчивости, а потом совершенно неожиданно вновь с силой опускает кулак на столешницу и быстро сбивчиво шепчет: – Просто я действительно никогда бы этого с тобой не сделал, только не так. Господи, Стив, к тебе прикоснуться-то страшно, настолько ты хрупкий, черт тебя дери. Кажется, только тронь – и сделаешь больно. Я бы не смог.  
Единственное, что улавливает Стив из его слов – Салли была права, с самого начала, потому что сейчас Баки наконец-то открывается и смотрит в точности, как она и говорила – жадно, голодно, – и глаза у него совершенно пьяные. Глаза, но не сам Баки, потому что запаха алкоголя нет; от Баки пахнет домом, травяным чаем и почему-то океаном. А может, Стиву это просто мерещится, потому что голова кругом идет от близости Баки.  
– Причем тут это? – Стив хмурится и сердито поджимает губы. – Что за глупости, Баки? Ты хоть и медведь, но я-то не стеклянный, так что…  
Это он говорит какие-то глупости, а не Баки, понимает Стив. Вместо того, чтобы цепляться к словам, стоило бы, наверное, спросить, какого черта Баки столько времени молчал. Какого черта смотрел с такой нежностью исподтишка, а не в открытую; почему удумал, что может все решить за двоих. О том, что сам он поступал точно так же, Стив благополучно забывает. Он уже было раскрывает рот, чтобы высказать каждый упрек, готовый сорваться с языка, не забыв едко пройтись по своей мнимой хрупкости и совершенно излишнему в данной ситуации джентльменству Баки, но тот его опережает.  
Баки снова склоняется к лицу Стива, не сводит с него шальных глаз и шепчет, отчаянно краснея:  
– Я бы никогда не стал тебя трахать словно девчонку, Стиви, – его дыхание почти лихорадочное, а грудь практически ходуном ходит. – А вот ты меня – хоть сейчас.  
Второй его поцелуй – совсем не похож на первый. Баки по-прежнему не распускает рук, лишь гладит пальцами подбородок и скулы Стива, но губы его – жадные, настойчивые, горячие – раскрываются сразу же, и это – словно точка в разговоре. Баки почти невесомо, приглашающе касается языка Стива своим, и все – не ответить ему невозможно, Стив чувствует, что тело его предает: рука сама зарывается в волосы Баки, склоняя его голову ниже, вторая – ложится на загривок в собственническом жесте, и Стив со стоном засасывает язык Баки в свой рот, перехватывая инициативу. Все разговоры – потом. Какой вообще в них смысл сейчас, когда ладони Баки дрожат, и он наконец устраивает их у Стива на пояснице, а потом спускает еще ниже.  
Баки потрясающе целуется, слегка неуклюже и неловко, но это вполне понятно – вряд ли хотя бы одной из своих подружек он давал возможность вылизывать свой рот и срывать с губ жалобные стоны. Скорее всего, все его девочки были мягкими и податливыми, сами раскрывали свои пухлые губки навстречу его языку, отчего сейчас Баки просто теряется – забываясь, пытается вести, а потом снова стонет и позволяет Стиву делать с собой все, что угодно. Будь это не Баки, Стив бы решил, что ему неприятно или неуютно, но это – Баки, и Стив по его расслабленной шее и хриплому дыханию понимает – тот сейчас готов стечь на пол бесформенной лужей. Баки мелко подрагивает всем телом и совершенно ничего не соображает, потому что взгляд у него пустой, как бескрайний космос.  
Стив, не отрываясь от его губ, делает маленький шаг вперед, втискивая Баки задницей в край стола, потому что им нужна хоть какая-то опора – в собственных ногах Стив сейчас тоже не слишком уверен, – Баки со сладким вздохом сползает чуть ниже, разводит бедра, тянет Стива на себя, и Стив пахом чувствует его возбуждение. Даже сквозь ткань белья и брюк член у Баки большой, твердый и горячий, хочется легко сжать его пальцами и приласкать. Стив не может отказать себе в этом удовольствии, опускает одну руку вниз и ловит ртом удивленный гортанный стон Баки.  
Баки отзывчивый, он реагирует на каждое к себе прикосновение, охотно подставляется под губы и руки Стива, потемневшим взглядом требуя еще больше, еще сильнее. Баки будто бы совсем растворяется в Стиве, теряет связь с реальностью, и это заводит так, что дыхание перехватывает.  
Стив с трудом отрывается от его раскрасневшихся влажных губ, тянет за волосы и, когда Баки послушно откидывает голову назад, раскрытым ртом приникает к его шее. От этой ласки Баки почти скулит, забираясь ладонями Стиву под рубашку. Он невесомо гладит спину Стива, а затем руки его слабеют, соскальзывают к поясу брюк, и в этот самый момент Стив понимает одну простую вещь – все будет так, как хочет Баки. И пусть он сам столько ночей мечтал, что Баки сначала будет растягивать его своими пальцами, а потом вжимать в кровать и трахать до изнеможения, такого никогда не случится. Баки никогда не сможет отпустить себя, если в его руках будет Стив, будет бояться, всегда держать в голове мнимую стивову хрупкость, а Стиву хочется видеть Баки, который мечется по постели в беспамятстве, который начисто забывает об осторожности и срывает голос от того, как ему хорошо.  
Баки трется о него всем телом, кадык его судорожно дергается под языком Стива, и Стив наконец решается.  
– Баки, – зовет он, поднимаясь цепочкой поцелуев по шее к подбородку, а затем касается губами уголка рта. – Как ты хочешь?  
Голос у него дрожит; слова такие простые и знакомые, но смысл в них – новый. Как ты хочешь тост, Баки, с сыром или с джемом? Как хочешь заниматься любовью: чтобы я растянул тебя, а потом трахнул, или ограничимся тем, что я возьму твой член в рот? Щеки у Стива горят, но когда молчание затягивается, он поднимает взгляд и видит почти панику в глазах Баки.  
– Что-то не так? – настороженно уточняет Стив и пытается отстраниться, но Баки не позволяет. – В чем дело?  
– Все нормально, просто... – Баки сглатывает, хватает воздух ртом, а потом на ощупь тянется к рисункам за своей спиной и, наугад вытянув несколько штук, перебирает их. – Ты спрашиваешь, как я хочу. Может быть, так? Или вот так? Я не знаю, как я хочу, Стиви. Я еще ни разу…  
Баки не заканчивает, но это и не нужно. Салли, чертова ведьма, даже в этом была права – Баки и вправду будто берег себя, хотя возможностей навеки распрощаться с невинностью у него было предостаточно. Стив, стараясь дышать ровно, вынимает из его ослабевших пальцев листы и отбрасывает их в сторону.  
– И даже не представлял? – тихо спрашивает Стив, легко целуя уголок сжатых губ. Баки в ответ мотает головой, отчего рот Стива мажет по его щеке. – Почему, Баки?  
– Боялся, что если буду об этом думать, то не выдержу, – почти шелестит Баки, не глядя ему в глаза, и Стива накрывает такой нежностью, что дыхание все-таки перехватывает.  
– Тогда действуем наугад? – хмыкает Стив, снова спускаясь к шее и языком обводя пульсирующую отчаянно жилку. Баки всего трясет, но он тем не менее облегченно смеется:  
– Пожалуй, было бы проще, если бы в этой квартире не оказались друг с другом наедине два девственника, – голос Баки дрожит, срывается, и Стив, не сумев устоять перед искушением, поддевает его:  
– И все же, в одном нам определенно повезло, – перемежая слова с поцелуями, шепчет он и, когда Баки вопросительно мычит, снова устраивая ладони у него на спине, Стив поясняет: – Я, в отличие от тебя, представлял, Баки. Когда ты спишь голышом, удержаться от рукоблудия совершенно невозможно.  
Баки вздрагивает всем телом, а затем протяжно стонет и тянется за поцелуем. Губы его лихорадочно шарят по лицу Стива – веки, переносица, скула – и наконец накрывают рот. Слова Стива – будто триггер, и Баки отпускает себя: торопливо расстегивает пуговицы на своей рубашке, путается в них, обрывает случайно. Стив с ума сходит от этой его нетерпеливости, но обнимает ладонями запястья Баки и ворчит:  
– Не здесь же, пойдем на кровать.  
Кровать – не только потому, что удобнее, но еще и потому, что под подушкой у Стива ромашковый крем. Он все еще слишком хорошо помнит ту самую, первую ночь, когда пропихивал в себя почти сухие, едва смазанные слюной пальцы, и не собирается делать того же с Баки. Баки должно понравиться, Баки должен стонать и просить еще, Стив теперь знает, как добиться этих стонов и сорванных хриплых криков. Стив и сам был готов кричать каждый раз, кусая подушку, когда скользкие от крема пальцы растягивали его вход до предела.

Стив делает шаг назад и чуть не падает – оказывается, собственные ноги его не держат, но Баки приходит на выручку: притягивает его за пояс, а потом шагает следом и, подхватив Стива под бедра, прижимает его к себе. Баки, чего бы он сейчас ни просил, просто обожает демонстрировать свою силу, только теперь у него открывается куча новых возможностей. Стив не возражает, он обнимает Баки руками за шею, ногами – за пояс, и льнет к Баки всем телом, считая про себя шаги.  
До кровати – ровно девять, и Стив уже почти ждет, что Баки уронит его спиной на постель, а затем навалится сверху, но нет. Даже сейчас он помнит об осторожности, Баки разворачивается к кровати спиной и садится на край, скользит руками по спине Стива вверх и зарывается пальцами в его волосы, затягивая в очередной поцелуй.  
Напряжение между ними зашкаливает, словно счетчик Гейгера в радиационной зоне, и до Стива наконец доходит, что все, дальше копить его уже некуда – он аккуратно расстегивает оставшиеся пару пуговиц на рубашке Баки и стаскивает ее с широких плеч. Прикосновение ладоней к обнаженной коже обжигает и заставляет задохнуться. Сколько раз он видел смуглые плечи Баки в таком же неверном свете уличных фонарей – не счесть, а теперь Стив ласкает их и не может сдержать стона. Баки красивый, всегда был, но сейчас – особенно: с горящими глазами и зацелованными губами, взлохмаченный и жадно льнущий к рукам. Дальше одежда летит на пол уже беспорядочно; они возятся на кровати как подростки, не в силах оторваться друг от друга, не в силах отказаться от лихорадочных бессистемных поцелуев. И только лишь когда Стив понимает, что лежит совершенно голым на таком же голом Баки, прижимается к нему всем телом и чувствует животом напряженный член, он осознает что все это – правда. Не один из его снов, не болезненный бред, а правда. Они с Баки в одной постели, и Баки хочет его так же сильно, как и он сам – Баки. Стив закусывает губу, чтобы не застонать, но стон все равно прорывается наружу.  
Баки тает в руках, словно мороженое в жару – на языке, выгибается от каждого прикосновения, и Стив просто больше не может терпеть. Он сползает ниже, утыкается носом в пах Баки, втягивает ноздрями пряный мускус – запах именно такой, как Стив и думал, – а потом обхватывает головку его члена губами. Раньше это был всего лишь один из рисунков Салли, а теперь – солоноватый вкус на языке и почти жалобный растерянный стон Баки, спрятавшего покрасневшее лицо в сгибе локтя.  
– Стив, – сорванно шепчет он. – Стиви, господи, что ты делаешь?  
Стив не отвечает, мама когда-то учила его, что говорить с набитым ртом – неприлично. Вряд ли она когда-нибудь думала, что ее нравоучения пригодятся вот в такой ситуации – но тем не менее. Стив лишь глубже забирает твердый член в рот и невесомо гладит Баки кончиками пальцев по животу.  
Баки прерывисто постанывает, скулит и мечется головой по подушке. Его бедра мелко подрагивают, и Стив догадывается, что Баки огромного труда стоит не толкнуться ими навстречу жаркому рту. Стив хочет, чтобы Баки не сдерживался, поэтому он размеренно дышит носом и скользит губами еще ниже, насаживаясь глубже. Горло саднит, Баки есть чем гордиться – член у него действительно большой, но Стив абсолютно уверен – он сможет заглотить его до конца, стоит лишь постараться.  
– Прекрати, я же не сдержусь, – на грани слышимости хрипло бормочет Баки, а Стив про себя думает – не сдерживайся. Он шумно выдыхает, прикидывая, как бы расслабить горло, но тут бедра Баки вздрагивают, член его толкается глубже прежнего, на мгновение пробуждая рвотный рефлекс, а уже в следующую секунду Стив утыкается носом во вьющиеся паховые волоски и чувствует, как из глаз брызжут слезы.  
Баки упирается в его плечи, вынуждая отстраниться, и Стив недовольно выпускает его член сначала из горла, а потом и изо рта, напоследок пройдясь губами по головке.  
– Ну что еще? – хмыкает он, а потом быстро облизывается. – Баки, просто расслабься и прекрати мне мешать, ладно?  
Но Баки ощутимо трясет, и на этот раз – не от возбуждения. Он лихорадочно водит пальцами по мокрым щекам Стива и частит:  
– С ума сошел? Стив, не нужно. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно.  
– А похоже, что мне больно? – Стив мягко смеется, а потом ловит пальцы Баки губами и целует их. – Это просто рефлексы, Бак. И если ты не хочешь, чтобы я сейчас поднялся и ушел на другую кровать – будь добр, прекрати сдерживаться. Серьезно, это очень сильно нам обоим поможет.  
Он не дожидается ответа Баки и снова втягивает его член в рот. Кажется, до Баки что-то доходит – умные слова или угроза, – но он наконец-то отпускает себя и подается навстречу, дрожа всем телом. Настолько глубоко он, конечно, больше не толкается, зато обхватывает голову Стива ладонью, сам мелко двигает бедрами и стонет так сладко, что член самого Стива начинает сочиться смазкой.  
Когда Стив скользит вверх и накрывает губы Баки своими, тот долго и жадно вылизывает его рот, будто пытаясь распробовать собственный вкус. Стив легко прикусывает его нижнюю губу, тянется рукой под подушку, а потом шепчет:  
– Перевернись на живот, так будет легче.  
Баки послушно возится на кровати, а потом, повинуясь рукам Стива, встает на колени и прогибается в пояснице. Широкие плечи, узкая талия и крепкие ягодицы – картина завораживает настолько, что Стив даже застывает на пару мгновений с открытой баночкой крема в руках. Потрясающе гармоничный, разомлевший и разморенный, Баки, ни на секунду не задумываясь, отдает себя Стиву так откровенно, что хочется снова себя ущипнуть – проверить, не сон ли.  
– А ты? – оглянувшись через плечо, слабым голосом спрашивает он.  
– Не нужно, а то не сдержусь, – с мягкой улыбкой передразнивает его Стив, а потом похлопывает ладонью Баки по бедрам. – Ноги шире разведи.  
Баки ерзает, прогибаясь еще сильнее, почти распластываясь по кровати, и Стив шумно выдыхает. У него самого горят щеки и уши, а Баки как-то разом теряет всю стыдливость, раскрывается так, что хочется толкнуться в него сию же секунду, но Стив закусывает губу, оттягивает одну ягодицу в сторону, на второй оставляет почти невесомый поцелуй и принимается легко поглаживать пальцем сжатые мышцы.  
От прохладного крема Баки слегка вздрагивает, но потом мало помалу напряжение его отпускает, и Баки тихо стонет. Стив знает, как это ощущается, когда подушечка пальца слегка массирует вход, а затем толкается внутрь. В первое мгновение – до ужаса тесно, как в тисках, потом – легче. Стив не жалеет крема, добавляет еще, разминает мышцы изнутри, пропихнув палец на одну фалангу, затем – осторожно добавляет второй. Глубоко не толкается, главное сейчас – расслабить вход, растянуть, сделать его податливым.  
Баки растерянно стонет, вцепляется в подушку и прогибается ниже; Стив проворачивает пальцы по кругу и чувствует его жар. Чувствует в каждом движении, как Баки его хочет, как плавится под руками, гнется, словно пластилин, и теряет рассудок.  
– Все нормально? – на всякий случай уточняет Стив, хотя и без этого знает, что – да. Слишком часто он сам ласкал себя, чтобы знать, как это хорошо, когда мышцы поддаются и становятся гладкими, впускают пальцы глубже, обхватывают теснее, и единственное, что может быть ненормальным – слишком мало. Хочется быть заполненным изнутри, и пальцы тут не помогут.  
– Стиви, давай, а? – на выдохе лихорадочно шепчет Баки, а потом невнятно бормочет: – Не могу больше, хочу тебя.  
– Рано, – Стиву большого труда стоит не выполнить эту отчаянную просьбу, но да, пока действительно рано, поэтому он добавляет третий палец и толкается глубже, вырывая из горла Баки низкий полузадушенный стон. – Еще чуть-чуть потерпи, Бак.  
И Баки терпит чуть-чуть, лишь когда Стив смазывает кремом пальцы второй руки и толкается в него двумя указательными и двумя средними, разводя их в стороны и натягивая дырку до предела, Баки снова срывается и начинает просить:  
– Стив, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, Стиви. Сейчас.  
Баки почти умоляет, сам насаживается на пальцы, дрожит всем телом, и Стив понимает что все – сил это терпеть у него больше нет. Он наскоро проходится рукой, измазанной в креме, по своему болезненно твердому члену, а потом прижимается головкой ко входу и плавно толкается внутрь, почти не чувствуя сопротивления. Расслабленные мышцы расходятся легко, головка уже внутри, и Стив правда не хотел торопиться, но Баки сам подается назад с шумным выдохом, и получается сразу – и до конца, одним слитным движением.  
– Господи, – Стив почти с ума сходит, упираясь ладонью Баки в поясницу, а тот стонет протяжно и шепчет:  
– Ну же, Стиви, – а потом поворачивает на подушке голову и ухмыляется: – Я не стеклянный, давай.  
Первые несколько толчков осторожные, на пробу, Стив чутко прислушивается к дыханию Баки и его сорванным хриплым стонам, а потом, поймав особенно сладкий, двигается уже не останавливаясь. Медленно, глубоко, размеренно, выворачивая душу – свою и Баки – наизнанку. Воздух в легких и в комнате – раскаленный, он будто потрескивает и сейчас вспыхнет, но Стиву плевать, потому что Баки обнимает подушку, скулит на одной ноте, и колени у него разъезжаются в стороны.  
Баки сжимается и дрожит, и Стив тянется рукой к его члену, но Баки неожиданно отталкивает его ладонь и сипит:  
– Не нужно. Хочу так, без рук.  
Стив не возражает, хотя почти уверен, что без рук у Баки не выйдет, потому что сам он, сколько бы ни старался, так и не смог кончить от одних лишь пальцев. Впрочем, возможно, пальцев было просто мало, и у Баки все получится, кто знает.  
Руки Стива – у Баки на плечах, Стив почти ложится ему на спину, толкаясь все быстрее и чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит. Он замирает глубоко внутри, гладит ладонями сведенные лопатки Баки, приникает губами прямо между ними и слышит:  
– Хочу тебя видеть, Стиви, – голос у Баки глухой и такой низкий, каким Стив его ни разу за много лет не слышал.  
– Тебе может быть неприятно. Так раскрыться не получится, Бак, – пробует он вразумить Баки, но тот непреклонен. Баки судорожно сжимается и требует:  
– Хочу видеть твои глаза.  
Отказать этому тону невозможно: Стив выскальзывает из Баки и помогает ему перевернуться на спину. Ноги у Баки мелко дрожат, и он долго не может подхватить себя под колени. Стив ложится сверху, целует его искусанные губы, вылизывает пересохший от тяжелого дыхания рот, а потом, направляя член рукой, снова легко скользит внутрь.  
Баки, опустив ресницы, откидывается затылком на подушку, быстро облизывает губы и скрещивает ноги у Стива за спиной, а когда его глаза распахиваются от первого толчка, Стив понимает, что да, именно так – правильнее всего. Взгляд у Баки расфокусированный и поплывший, он словно не на Стива смотрит, а сквозь него, но оно того стоит, потому что Баки обнимает его за шею, тянется снова к губам, и нескольких движений ему хватает, чтобы глухо вскрикнуть Стиву в рот и выломиться дугой над кроватью. То, как он сжимается изнутри – быстро, жадно, судорожно, – толкает и Стива за черту, он обессиленно валится на Баки, продолжая его целовать, и с ужасом понимает, что нет сил даже пошевелиться. Дальше – темнота и яркие пятна фейерверков под веками.  
В себя Стив приходит от того, что Баки лениво перебирает волосы на его макушке, а грудь его размеренно вздымается прямо под Стивом. Он тут же пытается вывернуться, но Баки только крепче стискивает его в своих руках.  
– Лежи, – тихо фыркает он и треплет Стива по голове. – Все равно меньше кошки весишь.  
Стив послушно укладывается поудобнее и ведет пальцами Баки по груди.  
– Ты поэтому разозлился, да? – наконец спрашивает он, щекой чувствуя удары мощного сердца. – Боялся, что, как и я, просто отключишься?  
Баки молчит, а потом коротко усмехается Стиву в волосы:  
– И это тоже. Но, вообще-то, просто так – гораздо правильнее, скажешь нет? Просто у девчонок работают какие-то странные гендерные стереотипы, особенно когда они видят тебя, Стиви, – а потом Баки хмыкает и добавляет: – Ничего они не понимают, девчонки эти, так своей подружке и передай.  
Стив невольно заливается румянцем, в красках представив себе, как будет передавать Салли эту крайне непопулярную мысль о стереотипном мышлении, а потом тоже смеется. В голове его зреет поистине дьявольская идея, как разом отомстить Салли и ей же сказать спасибо, но он пока отодвигает эту мысль в самый дальний ящик и осторожно спрашивает:  
– Баки, скажи, ты…  
– Очень давно, – Баки кивает, даже не дослушав, а потом рывком подтягивает Стива выше и целомудренно целует в щеку. От такого простого и такого интимного жеста дыхание перехватывает, и Стив, чтобы не выглядеть в глазах Баки впечатлительной девицей, легонько пихает его локтем в ребра.  
– Но почему ты мне ничего не сказал? – Стиву и впрямь интересно. Он всегда считал Баки смелым и решительным, а теперь выходит – в чем-то ошибался. Баки тоже не чужды слабости.  
– А почему не сказал ты? – Баки упрямо сжимает губы и, словно бы прочитав его мысли, говорит тихо: – Я боялся, Стив. До ужаса боялся тебя потерять, думал, что я один такой чокнутый. Думал, расскажу – и ты уйдешь, расквасив мне нос и хлопнув дверью.  
– Ну, теперь-то ты знаешь, что чокнутых в этой квартире двое, – примирительно тянет Стив, гладя Баки пальцами по скуле. Тот прикрывает глаза и ластится, словно большой сытый кот.  
– В этой квартире, в этой кровати, в этом чертовом мире, – кивает наконец Баки, а потом распахивает глаза и почти рассерженно шипит: – Стиви, господи, неужели ты вообще не собирался мне говорить? А если бы я не нашел эту папку?  
Стив оценивающе смотрит на сжатые губы, касается их легким поцелуем и задумчиво отзывается, игнорируя оба вопроса:  
– А ты ведь не сегодня ее нашел.  
– Сегодня, – Баки качает головой и вздыхает.  
– Тогда почему ты так странно себя вел? Баки, просто страх – не оправдание хамству и пьянкам, – раз уж у них выходит разговор начистоту, Стиву очень хочется прояснить этот момент. – Я уж было решил, что у тебя какие-то проблемы, и беспокоился, между прочим.  
Баки молчит, а потом нехотя выдавливает из себя:  
– Я думал, у вас с Салли роман, а зная тебя – это было бы серьезно, – и, вскинувшись на облегченный смех Стива, ворчит: – Ничего смешного. Стив, я просто с ума сходил, сам не понимал, что делаю. А еще волнения в Европе, мы ведь оба знаем, что рано или поздно будет призыв. Время словно бешеное несется, а ты все время у Салли пропадаешь. Сложно сделать выбор между желаниями и тем, что правильно.  
– Ты мог бы просто спросить, Бак, – Стив носом трется о влажный от пота висок и шепчет прямо в ухо: – Я бы ответил.  
Баки крепче прижимает к себе Стива, будто боится, что тот сбежит, и едва заметно пожимает плечами.  
– Я же сказал – боялся. Думал, вот призовут – уеду из Бруклина и оставлю тебя в покое. Думал, ты и не узнаешь никогда.  
В голосе его столько горечи, что Стив не выдерживает, тянется вверх и накрывает губы Баки своими, целует медленно, лениво и спокойно. Словно бы всегда так его целовал, всю жизнь, и это, кажется, действует – Баки расслабляется.  
– Тупица, – наконец выдыхает Стив ему в губы. – Я бы за тобой поехал.  
– Не смог бы, – хмыкает Баки. – Ты же знаешь, с комиссией у тебя были бы большие проблемы.  
Стив весело улыбается.  
– Поверь, я нашел бы способ.  
– Верю, – неожиданно серьезно кивает Баки в ответ, а потом снова лезет целоваться.  
Уличные фонари привычно освещают знакомую до последней мелочи комнату, но кое-что сегодня все же по-новому – сегодня Стив не смотрит на Баки, засыпая, не бросает тоскливые взгляды на соседнюю кровать, не мечтает сделать пару шагов и оказаться рядом, чтобы дотронуться до разгоряченной кожи. Он просто засыпает у Баки на груди, вслушиваясь в размеренное глубокое дыхание. У Баки никогда не было проблем со сном, в отличие от Стива; вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, вдох...

Спустя несколько дней Стив стоит на пороге у Салли, сжимая в руках ее папку с рисунками. Они действительно хороши, все до единого; даже Баки с неохотой это подтвердил, пересмотрев пару десятков набросков и столько же – законченных работ. Баки даже с кривой ухмылкой попросил передать Салли, что у нее талант, если не брать в расчет слепое поклонение стереотипам. Стив тогда только улыбнулся и пообещал, что передаст.  
Салли распахивает дверь и традиционно идет заваривать чай, приглашающе махнув рукой. Ее привычки настолько предсказуемы, что Стиву доставляет огромное удовольствие окликнуть Салли и заявить, что от чая сегодня он, пожалуй, откажется.  
Когда Салли возвращается к застывшему на пороге Стиву, она явно заинтригована, и интерес только разгорается, когда Стив торжественно вручает ей знакомую истрепанную папку.  
– Неужто совесть загрызла? – подозрительно уточняет Салли, опять же по привычке – она всегда так делает с любой папкой или альбомом – раскрывая папку, и застывает с нечитаемым выражением лица.  
– Нет, просто ни мне больше не нужны, – Стив мягко улыбается.  
– Вот значит как, – наконец пораженно выдыхает Салли, а потом поднимает на Стива взгляд, и в глазах ее странная смесь недоумения и восхищения.  
– Баки просил передать, что у тебя талант, а еще то, что вы, девчонки, ничего не понимаете, – улыбка Стива превращается в хитрую усмешку. – И знаешь, я склонен с ним согласиться по обоим пунктам.  
– Уделал, – фыркает Салли, а потом снова смотрит в папку. Первым лежит вовсе не ее рисунок, а самого Стива. На нем – Баки, с широко разведенными бедрами, с ладонью Стива на пояснице и с его же членом внутри.  
– Даже не думал, – Стив не выдерживает и смеется, а потом поясняет: – Просто решил, что тебе понравится. Ты ведь большой ценитель обнаженной натуры.  
– Идиот, – Салли закатывает глаза, захлопывает папку и весело предлагает: – Может, все-таки чаю?  
– В другой раз, – пожимает плечами Стив, а потом разворачивается и легко сбегает по лестнице, уже не слушая, как Салли вдогонку требует подробностей и угрожает расправой в случае партизанского молчания. В другой раз, думает Стив, за чаем.  
Август на исходе, но листья на деревьях все еще по-летнему зеленые. Стив шагает вниз по улице, полной грудью вдыхая прохладный воздух, он наслаждается этим вечером и этим Бруклином. Стив возвращается домой к Баки и знает, что больше никогда не придет в пустую квартиру, провонявшую насквозь бриолином и горьким гуталином для ботинок. Баки всегда во время сборов превращал их дом в место, где просто невозможно дышать, но ттеперь наконец-то больше не нужно никуда сбегать ни от Стива, ни от самого себя, а значит, можно попрощаться не только с его частыми ночными отлучками, но и с едкой химической вонью.  
Воздух свежий и упоительный, смешанный с ароматом яблочного пирога и перезревших вишен из ближайшего сада. Где-то среди листвы стрекочут сверчки, сплетаясь причудливой мелодией с гулом проезжающих вдалеке машин. Бруклин готовится ко сну или наоборот – только оживает, вот так сразу и не поймешь. Окна, горящие уютным желтым светом, и взрывы смеха из соседнего двора – Бруклин, словно большое сердце, бьется в ритме этих красок, запахов и звуков. Бруклин дышит и живет, а вместе с ним и Стив.  
До вторжения фашистской Германии на территорию Польши остаются считанные часы.

**fin**


End file.
